Ludere clavum
by Bertrand-Von-Uberwald
Summary: Le quartier des Ombres est devenu calme la nuit. Comment est-ce possible, et qu'est ce qui se cache derrière cela?
1. Chapitre premier

C'était jour de congé pour le capitaine Carotte. Comme à son habitude il en profitait pour se promener dans Ankh-Morpork. Il ne se lassait jamais de cette ville. C'était l'heure d'amener quelques pigeons aux gargouilles qui regardaient le quartier des Ombres de très haut.  
\- Alors, comment ça va aujourd'hui?  
\- Ah, bon-hou 'a-pi-'aine Ca'otte. Bien et 'ous?  
\- Cette ville est toujours aussi magnifique et ses habitants toujours aussi intéressants. J'ai de nouveau visité le musée du pain de nain, ça m'émeut et me fascine à chaque fois.  
\- 'ous avez de 'a chance.  
\- Mais la vue ici est magnifique, je ne m'en lasse pas non plus. D'ailleurs, vous voyez du neuf d'ici?  
\- Nuits 'lutôt calmes.  
Carotte eut l'air choqué.  
\- Aux Ombres?  
\- Oui. 'e 'e sais pas 'e qu'il 'e passe, mais attroupements 'a nuit.  
\- Oui, des bagarres.  
\- Non, 'ens 'e 'e battent pas.  
\- Un traffic?  
\- 'e 'e sais pas  
\- Mmh

Carotte continua sa visite auprès des autres gargouilles de la ville. Quelques-unes purent lui confirmer ces attroupements, d'autres non. Il rentra chez lui dubitatif. Il ne voulait pas être vu perdu, désorienté et en pleine réflexion en pleine ville, c'était juste bon à créer des rumeurs, et les rumeurs pouvaient mener au chaos, il le savait. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier? Il ferait son rapport le lendemain au comissaire divisionnaire Vimaire.

Le lendemain, à sa prise de service il toqua à la porte du bureau de Vimaire  
\- Entrez.  
\- Bonjour monsieur Vimaire.  
\- Ah, Carotte, entrez donc.  
Carotte prit un siège et s'assit face à Vimaire.  
\- Qu'est ce qui vous amène?  
\- Le quartier des Ombres.  
\- On va encore découvrir du pas propre autour des sbires de Chrysoprase?  
\- Je ne sais pas monsieur le comissaire.  
\- Dites-moi alors.  
\- D'après les gargouilles, les rues des Ombres sont calmes la nuit.  
Vimaire cracha son café sur une des piles de papiers qui lui masquait la fenêtre tant il était choqué.  
\- Quoi?  
\- J'étais aussi choqué que vous.  
\- Savez-vous ce qu'ils bricolent?  
\- Non, seulement qu'ils se regroupent. Ils ne se battent même pas.  
Vimaire s'enfonca davantage dans son fauteuil.  
\- Bordel de merde, c'est vraiment louche ça. Ca ne peut pas être un traffic, ils ne le feraient pas au vu de tous.  
\- Monsieur, avec votre permission, je souhaiterai organiser des patrouilles dans le quartier des Ombres.  
\- Accordé. Nous devrons opérer discrêtement. Je dois aller faire mon rapport au Patricien, à mon retour, vous, Angua et moi irons patrouiller.

Vimaire se leva de son bureau, sorta discrêtement du Guet des Orfèvres pour éviter sa chaise à porteurs et se rendit au palais du Patricien. Il entra en saluant les gardes, puis s'assit dans la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce que Tambourinoeud vienne le chercher et le fit entrer dans le bureau du Patricien.  
\- Ah, Vimaire, vous voilà enfin, j'écoute.  
Vimaire lui fit son rapport sur les évènements de la veille.  
\- Je vois, dit le Patricien. Et pour notre nouveau problème?  
\- Pardon?  
\- Je veux dire: les nuits calmes dans le quartier des Ombres, en avez-vous trouvé la raison?  
Vimaire rala intérieurement: ce salopard était déjà au courant et en profitait pour le prendre à revers. Un espion avait sûrement dû écouter les conversations entre Carotte et les gargouilles.  
\- Le Guet fait son enquête.  
\- Bien, j'ai hâte de connaître la suite. J'espère ne pas devoir en conclure que c'est l'absence du Guet qui a pacifié les Ombres?  
Vimaire laissa échapper sa colère.  
\- Vous pouvez retourner à vos mots croisés, y en a qui travaillent dans cette ville!  
Vimaire se leva brusquement et quitta le palais. Tambourinoeud vint ensuite voir le patricien.  
\- Tout va bien Monseigneur?  
\- Oui. Je me suis assuré que notre Comissaire Divisionnaire ne manque pas de motivation.  
Tambourinoeud se demandait ce qu'ils avaient bien pu se dire. Cette simple phrase pouvait signifier des milliers de choses.


	2. Chapitre second

Vimaire revenait du bureau du Patricien toujours en colère, d'un pas lourd et rapide. C'est à la fois étrange et drôle cette aura que l'on dégage dans ce genre de situation: les gens le sentaient arriver, et ceux qui se trouvaient dans la même rue, même de dos s'écartaient sans réfléchir une seule seconde. Même les voleurs qui étaient pourtant en règle décidèrent que c'était l'heure de la pause et changèrent de quartier.

Il arriva devant le bureau du Guet des orfèvres, s'étira et fit quelques expirations pour se calmer avant d'entrer. Il entra, salua les quelques agents arrivés entre temps et monta à son bureau devant lequel l'attendaient Carotte et Angua.  
\- Parfait, vous êtes là tous les deux, venez.  
Vimaire ouvrit son bureau et les fit s'asseoir.  
\- Sergent Angua, je suppose que Carotte vous a fait un topo de la situation.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et qu'en pensez-vous?  
\- Qu'Ankh-Morpork est à nouveau à la veille d'une catastrophe.  
\- C'est bien ce que je pense, c'est pourquoi nous partons en patrouille. Je souhaiterai que vous revêtiez votre forme lycanthropique, j'ai dans l'idée que le décuplement de vos sens nous sera utile.  
Angua se releva, recula de quelques pas pour avoir un peu d'espace, puis se transforma en loup-garou. Vimaire se leva  
\- Allez, on y va!

Le petit groupe entra dans le quartier des Ombres. Les sens aiguisés d'Angua lui parlaient déjà.  
\- Commissaire, je vois les résidus de leurs traces, un certain nombre d'entre elles semble se diriger vers un endroit précis. Deuxième à gauche, le chemin Tranchelune.  
\- Bien, continuons.  
Ils tournèrent.  
\- Merde, merde, merde de merde!  
\- Que se passe-t'il?  
\- Il se passe que Ron l'infect, ou du moins son odeur est passé par ici, tout le reste est balayé.  
\- Pas grâve, on fait le tour et on ré-essaye depuis une autre rue.  
\- Attendez, j'entends des voix.  
\- Où?  
\- Les plus proches viennent du passage Telagon.  
\- Allez, on y va.  
Un petit groupe y était amassé, ils se dispersèrent rapidement avant l'arrivée du Guet. Quelques secondes plus tard, d'autres groupes dans des rues voisines se dispersèrent.  
\- Personne!  
\- Commissaire, nous pouvons toujours tenter de poursuivre quelqu'un.  
\- Et ensuite l'arrêter par ce qu'il parle dans le quartier des Ombres à deux rues desquelles nous sommes?  
\- On trouvera bien.  
\- Trop tard, mais regardez par terre, les pavés.  
Sur plusieurs pavés étaient dessinés d'étranges symboles dont certains étaient devenus flous car quelqu'un avait tenté de les effacer à la va-vite.  
Les pavés ainsi grimmés formaient un rectangle, sur deux d'entre-eux étaient posées des capsules de canette de bière, de marques différente.  
Vimaire et Carotte prirent chacun des notes et reproduirent du mieux possible les dessins tandis qu'Angua regardait en direction des toits.  
\- On ne trouvera rien de plus ici. Angua, Carotte, faîtes votre patrouille normale, essayez d'en tirer le maximum au clair, on fait le point au prochain début de service.


	3. Chapitre troisième

Chapitre trois: trois réunions, trois observateurs.

Le lendemain, réunion dans le bureau de Vimaire.

\- Bon, la patrouille d'hier soir fut peu fructueuse mais nous avons pu copier quelques éléments laissés sur place. Sergent Angua, avez-vous remarqué ou déduit quelque chose dont nous n'avions pas parlé hier soir?  
\- Oui commissaire. Plusieurs même. Comme vous vous en doutez, s'ils ont disparu quelques secondes avant notre arrivée, c'est par ce que quelqu'un les a prévenus. Dans le quartier des Ombres j'ai entendu plusieurs sifflements bien distincts émaner des hauteurs.  
\- Des sifflements?  
\- Parfois longs, parfois aigus, des séquences courtes ou plusieurs s'alternent. Plusieurs tonalités de sifflements étaient utilisées.  
\- Mmh, et vous pensez que ces sifflements leur servent à communiquer?  
\- Oui commissaire, comme le font les techniciens de théâtre et d'opéra.  
\- Donc ils peuvent potentiellement savoir à quelle distance nous sommes d'eux.  
\- S'il s'agît effectivement d'un langage codé, en faisant nos rondes habituelles nous pouvons noter les sifflements à chaque fois que nous les entendons plus la quantité de monde autour. Selon Hilaria, plus nous aurons d'éléments plus il devrait devenir possible de le décoder. Au besoin, Igor pourra se faire greffer le cerveau de son cousin expert en calculs.  
\- Et donc une fois décodé, nous pourrons nous installer sur les toits et siffler nous-mêmes pour le parasiter?  
\- C'est bien l'idée, mais il faudra faire attention: je n'ai pas senti d'humain de là où provenaient les sifflements. A mon avis ils ont soudoyé quelques gargouilles. Si elles nous voient, elles pourraient sonner l'alerte!  
\- Et leur code serait changé dans les heures qui suivent... Très bien, merci sergent. Dans un instant je suis à vous capitaine Carotte.

Vimaire fit pivoter sa chaise, il voulait prendre des notes car ce dossier s'annonçait sacrément compliqué. Un tel avantage en début d'affaire, ce n'est pas normal, ça cachait encore quelque chose de plus épineux qu'une piscine remplie d'oursins.  
Il prit quelques feuilles vierges sur une des piles de papier derrière lui, et une plume qu'il trempa dans son encrier pour écrire. "Merde" s'exclama-t'il quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait confondu son encrier avec sa tasse de café. Il se disait bien que l'encre était plus résistante et solide que d'habitude. La feuille n'était pas trop tâchée, il l'essuya du revers de sa manche, prit son vrai encrier cette fois et coucha sur le papier les renseignements donnés par le sergent Angua.

\- Bien, je vous écoute capitaine.  
\- Je me suis concentré sur les symboles que nous avons relevé commissaire. J'ai d'abord cru à des symboles mystiques, je me suis donc rendu à l'Université de l'Invisible pour consulter l'avis de l'assistant des runes modernes.  
\- Et donc, devons-nous craindre une arrivée des créatures des dimensions de la basse-fosse.  
\- Non commissaire, aucun risque. J'ai tout de même pris la peine de vérifier auprès de Cogite Stibon et du bibliothécaire.  
\- Bien. D'autres idées?  
\- J'ai pensé à des symboles scientifiques pour de la chimie. Hilaria n'a rien reconnu. Igor a tout de même envoyé une copie des dessins en Überwald à un autre Igor. Il l'a bien évidemment codé selon un protocole connu uniquement des Igor.  
\- On ne peut pas encore envoyer de dessins par clack?  
\- Non commissaire.  
\- On peut donc en conclure que ces dessins en eux-mêmes ne sont à priori pas potentiellement dangereux entre de mauvaises mains, ils les ont effacés grossièrement, donc ils veulent nous cacher quelque chose qui ne doit cependant pas être d'une importance capitale. Qu'en pensez-vous Angua?  
\- Que s'acharner sur ces dessins ne nous en apprendra pas davantage, ou très peu. Il faut se concentrer sur qui est derrière.

Vimaire sourit, se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise et s'alluma un cigare.

\- Y a pas à dire, vous avez bien bossé. Pour ma part, je me suis demandé à quoi rimaient ces attroupements. Si cela ne doit pas être vu, pourquoi se regrouppent-ils en extérieur et non dans le bar de Chrysoprase, à votre avis?  
\- Pour appatter un passant?  
\- C'est également ce que je pense.  
\- Vous pensez à des jeux illégaux, comme du bonneteau?  
\- C'est une possibilité, mais avez-vous vu les dessins sur le sol? Trop compliqué pour un jeu d'arnaque de rue, sans compter que ces jeux là font déjà la fortune de Chrysoprase. Je pense à une arnaque du type pyramide de Planzi, mais une nouvelle génération.  
\- C'est étrange commissaire.  
\- Je sais, mais vu le passif de cette ville, les hypothèses les plus folles sont à privilégier.  
\- Et les dessins?  
\- Une sorte de schéma de mouvement des transactions.  
\- Ca expliquerait qu'ils les aient effacés en toute hâte.  
\- Oui. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous demande d'ouvrir l'oeil. Aucune perte n'est à déplorer, et ça aussi c'est étrange.

Bien des rues plus loin, une autre réunion se tenait, avec des gens moins fréquentables. Enfin, c'est avant tout une question de point de vue.  
\- Vous êtes sûr patron?  
\- Et comment.  
\- Vous savez que le Guêt s'intéresse à nous.  
\- Ca vous pose un problème? A moi non.  
\- Et s'ils découvrent quelque chose?  
\- Arrête la parano, on a un réseau de renseignements fiable. Je peux te dire qu'ils tournent en rond!  
\- Si vous le dîtes.  
\- Et après, qu'y a-t'il de réellement illégal dans ce qu'ils pourraient constater?  
\- Vous savez bien que d'après les lois de la ville, tout et n'importe quoi peut être déclaré comme illégal.  
La plus imposante des silhouettes se mit à rire.  
\- J'aime ta naïveté. Néanmoins reste méfiant, ça pourra peut être un jour te sauver les miches. Ne t'en fais pas, rien ne va gâcher nos intérêts.

Encore quelques rues plus loin, une autre réunion avait lieu. Celle-ci tenait lieu pour être un attrouppement de gens bien plus louches que les pires des petits pains de Planteur-je-me-tranche-la-gorge.  
Une suite de dessins était tracée au sol sur les pavés, et une personne, Lamain, était accroupie devant, déplaçant des capsules de canettes de bière au fur et à mesure des évènements.  
Deux personnes, Lacroche et Legrouin étaient debout, chacune d'un côté de la suite de dessins. Une dernière, Laverve, était debout à un mètre d'eux.  
\- Laverve: "Legrouin, égout ou fourchette?"  
\- Legrouin: "saucisse!"  
\- Laverve: "Bien, vous marquez trois points dans la moutarde".  
Lamain déplaça une capsule de bière de cinq cases et leur fit signe.  
\- Lacroche: "Je place mon tricot sur un collier et tresse la génération"  
\- Legrouin: "J'envoie les calorifères et l'équipe de fromage"  
Lamain déplaça les capsules de bière en suivant les indications des joueurs.  
\- Laverve: "Fro-ma-ge, vous ne pouvez pas car Mme Panaris déploie la politesse en opposition"  
La partie devenait de plus en plus intense sous les yeux des passants. Certains semblaient parfaitement comprendre la situation, d'autres faisaient semblant afin de ne pas passer pour des idiots.

A trois rues de là (dans le chemin des abbatoirs), deux yeux observaient la scène et le cerveau qui se trouvait dans la même tête cherchait à comprendre ce qu'était cette joute verbale et pourquoi son flair l'avait mené ici.  
Dans la rue d'à côté (rue sans fin), deux petits yeux pas très loin au dessus du sol observaient ce visiteur. L'observateur se disait que la situation pourrait devenir imprévisible s'il ne tenait pas le visiteur à l'oeil.  
Environ un mètre cinquante plus haut, deux yeux sous un chapeau étrange avaient beau regarder la scène, ils semblaient clairement voir une autre réalité.  
\- Deldemerde, framboise sur cour? Faichier!


	4. Chapitre quatrième

Chapitre quatrième: Orgueil et saucisses.

Moite von Lipwig était dans la salle d'attente du Patricien, se demandant à quel chanvre il serait pendu. Pour l'heure il attendait et le temps lui semblait long, surtout avec cette maudite horloge partiellement à l'heure qui ne frappait jamais les secondes de manière exacte. Il se concentrait sur sa respiration pour rester calme.  
Tambourinoeud vint le chercher et l'emmena dans le bureau du Patricien.  
\- Monseigneur.  
\- Monsieur von Lipwig, entrez donc.  
Les deux hommes se fixaient dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Moite essayait d'anticiper ce qui allait arriver.  
\- Monsieur von Lipwig, où en êtes vous dans vos réparations?  
\- Je vous demande pardon?  
\- Allons, je doute que vous ignoriez que le réseau des clacks est saturé et qu'un message qui auparavent transitait en une dizaine de minutes met plus d'une heure à se transmettre.  
\- Monseigneur, il y a parfois des goulets d'étranglement de la bande passante aux heures de pointe, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.  
\- Je ne vous parle pas d'heure de pointe, cet allongement des durées devient bien trop fréquent à mon goût.  
Le Patricien fronça très légèrement ses sourcils.  
\- Croyez-moi, j'espère sincèrement pour vous que vour trouverez une solution monsieur Lipwig. Je ne voudrais pas vous retenir.

Le Guet quand à lui avait beau avoir plusieurs éléments, l'enquête n'avançait pas. Mais Carotte se rappella assez vite que Ron l'infect était passé dans les parages lors de leur patrouille. Si Ron était passé par là, il était fortement probable que Gaspode aussi.

Carotte était d'abord parti chercher Ron seul. Il se sentait un peu déçu par les gargouilles, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'elles lui cachent quelque chose. Angua le sentait, mais elle sentait également qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Et pourtant, on lui avait vite dit à son arrivée dans cette ville: on ne peut pas faire confiance aux gens d'Ankh-Morpork. Du moins, on vous confiance pour ne pas vous mettre le Patricien à dos, mais le reste...

Trouver Ron l'infect était facile à Ankh-Morpork, son odeur (du moins, tant qu'elle restait avec lui) vous permettait de le repérer à longue distance.  
Malheureusement, Gaspode n'accompagnait pas Ron en ce moment, et ce dernier discutait avec lui-même de l'importance des chaises dans l'élevage des protozoaïres. Comme à son habitude, chaque phrase était ponctuée de plusieurs "faichier" et "fonchier".

Ankh-Morpork était immense, Carotte le savait, c'est pourquoi il fit appel à Angua et ses talents de louve-garou pour l'aider à trouver Gaspode. Ce dernier était seul en pleine réflexion dans l'impasse Tourtoiselle. C'était parfait, il ne pourrait pas s'échapper.  
Carotte avait beau être pressé de faire avancer l'affaire, il n'avait pourtant pas négligé les pétits détails. Il s'était arrêté chemin de la carrière chez Ramponneau acheter quelques saucisses, ses préférées. Il craquerait, il le savait.  
Une fois arrivés, Angua préféra rester en arrière et laisser Carotte gérer l'interrogatoire.  
\- Salut Gaspode!  
Par la force des habitudes, Gaspode lui répondit mécaniquement.  
\- Ouah ouah, donne un biscuit au petit chien.  
Carotte lui jetta un reste de gâteau, Gaspode le mangea tout en réalisant enfin qui était son interlocuteur.  
\- Ah, Carotte, tu t'es encore mis en tête que moi, Gaspode, nommé ainsi en hommage au célèbre Gaspode, j'allais aider le Guet?  
\- T'en fais pas Gaspode, comme pour les fois précédentes, ça restera entre nous.  
Gaspode eut un léger sursaut.  
\- C'est ça. Je suis le petit toutou de personne moi. Je ne te dis pas la réputation que ça va me faire auprès des autres chiens.  
\- Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps aujourd'hui. Parlons peu, parlons bien. Que sais-tu des réunions nocturnes dans le quartier des Ombres?  
\- Je ne traîne pas dans ce quartier.  
Carotte sorti un bout de saucisse. Gaspode senti malgré lui sa queue remuer et la bave couler entre sa langue et ses dents. "Oh non" se dit-il. Il s'assit contre le mur derrière lui et ravala sa bave afin de ne pas donner d'indice à Carotte sur son état d'esprit actuel. Aussi indépendant soit-il, Gaspode était avant tout un chien, et par conséquent son estomac avait la priorité sur le centre des décisions. En plus, de la bonne viande comme celle-là, il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps! Ses yeux eurent du mal à quitter la saucisse de vue.  
Carotte lui parla lentement (les pensées de Gaspode filaient dans tous les sens).  
\- Gaspode, tu es sûr?  
\- (SAUCISSE)Oui (VIANDE), je euh (MANGER) non je  
\- Gaspode, je sais que tu le sais.  
\- (SAUCISSE, SAUCISSE, SAUCISSE) Non  
\- Au fait, tu l'as vue?  
Gaspode avait (par habitude) pensé à une blague grivoise avant de se demander ce qu'elle viendrait faire là, et pourquoi quelqu'un comme le capitaine Carotte la prononcerait, mais il comprit vite que Carotte lui désignait Angua qui attendait derrière et observait la situation.  
\- Tu vois Gaspode, elle peut tout à fait parler de toi aux autres chiens de la ville.  
Gaspode eut un électrochoc et arrêta de penser à la nourriture pendant quelques instants.  
\- Mais c'est contre la règle numéro un.  
\- Quelle règle? (puis, à voix basse): tu peux y aller, nous sommes dans une impasse non surveillée par les gargouilles, elles ne pourront pas t'entendre.  
Carotte posa un bout de saucisse par terre. Gaspode avait beau se forcer à ne pas le regarder, garder sa gueule fermée et s'être assis contre un mur pour empêcher sa queue de remuer, il ne pouvait empêcher le fumet de lui parvenir au museau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sa gueule s'ouvrit, laissant la bave s'échapper. Il se jeta sur la saucisse à la vitesse de l'éclair.  
\- Non non.  
Carotte avait retiré le morceau juste à temps.  
\- D'abord, tu me dis ce que je veux savoir.  
Gaspode regardait le bout de saucisse. IL ne se controllait plus, la bave coulait, la queue remuait, ses yeux avait l'air de vouloir sortir de leur orbite et se jeter sur la viande.  
\- (SAUCISSE, SAUCISSE) mais, vokeusteus (CA FAIT LONGTEMPS QUE TU N'EN A PLUS MANGÉ DES COMME ÇA), oh et puis merde, t'as gagné.  
La queue de Gaspode remuait à toute vitesse.  
\- Je t'écoute Gaspode.  
\- Ces trucs, c'est le Ludere Clavum. Règle numéro un: il est interdit de parler du Ludere Clavum. Règle numéro deux: il est interdit de parler du Ludere Clavum. Ta saucisse a intérêt à être bonne, ou tu me le paieras.  
\- Et que font-ils?  
\- De ce que j'en sais, c'est un jeu verbal importé du Jolhimôme, mais je n'ai pas encore compris les règles.  
\- Pourquoi jouent-ils dans les rues?  
\- Pour ne pas devoir s'affilier à la guilde des croupiers et à celle des joueurs.  
\- C'est récent comme activité?  
\- Je crois bien. Pour le moment ils ne jouent pas d'argent, ils ne sont pas prêts encore. Ah, un dernier truc: Planteur les épie la nuit.  
\- Voilà qui n'augure rien de bon.  
Carotte se releva et donna son reste de saucisse à Gaspode avant de s'en repartir avec Angua.

Carotte et Angua ne rentrèrent pas directement au Guet, si jamais leurs déplacements étaient surveillés, personne ne devait se douter de leurs préoccupations ni de l'état d'avancement de leur enquête. Ils continuèrent leur patrouille normalement, et arrêtèrent un voleur qui n'était pas en règle. C'était l'occasion de le ramener dans les prisons Guet et de faire leur rapport à Vimaire.

Pendant la réunion, Vimaire prit des notes, fit des schémas et commença à monter un plan. Il ne fallait pas laisser l'histoire dégénérer.


End file.
